A Tale of Two Destinies
by White Artemis
Summary: Prince Taichi's 20th birthday is fast approaching... but before he gets to be a king, he must first find a suitable queen. What if his heart can't lead him to the one he must meet? Will his kingdom be doomed or will his queen's? TAIORA
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Destinies**

**Chapter One**

A boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked across the horizon as he slowly hum a few notes. His gaze had fixed intently towards the sea and his hair, flew by with the gentle air of the wind.

"Taichi! C'mon and hurry up! We'll be late!!" someone called. Taichi turned around to see his little sister, Hikari running towards him.

"What's the hurry, little sis?" he asked casually with a small smirk playing around his lips.

Hikari stood in front of him and crossed her arms up front. "What do you mean, what's the hurry? Have you forgotten? Tonight's the night!!!" Hikari wailed with her arms up in the air.

"The night? The night of what?" Taichi asked in total confusion as he slowly began to sit down on the ground and watch the sun setting.

"Big brother!!!! You're supposed to get dress for the ball!!!! YOUR ball!!!!" Hikari wailed once more as she scooped up her brother's arm and started to pull him up.

"WHAT!? Ball!? What ball!? I just came home from hunting with Father!!!!" Taichi said back, totally shocked with the news. _How come he didn't mention anything to me? ...again?!_

Hikari looked at him with an arched brow until something dawned unto her.

"Mom and Dad are setting you up...AGAIN." Hikari said with a smile. _Don't they understand that Taichi won't get married that easily?_

Taichi faced her sister glumly as realization took hold of him too. "Not again... we've been over this for the nth time!" Taichi complained as he laid himself flat on the ground and looked up at the sky.

Hikari sat beside him and smiled, "I can't blame mother and father, big brother. I guess they're worried about you and the kingdom" Hikari said as her hands held her two feet up.

Taichi stared back at the sky. "I know, Hikari but the girl I'm waiting for hasn't arrived yet I mean I'm going to spend my next years in life to being a king. I can't just be with someone I don't really like or love at all Hikari... I don't want to end up being alone one day. I want to live my life as a king with someone who loves me." Taichi replied.

"Oh, big brother... I'm sure there's someone for you out there... there has to be! Each of us has their own pair" Hikari said. "Don't worry, you'll meet her soemday."

Taichi sat up. "I hope so... and I hope she comes here soon. I don't want to end up being a-king-with-no-wife for my whole life" Taichi replied as he began to stand up. "...or marrying the wrong one for that matter."

"Now c'mon... we don't want to upset mother for being late once more" Taichi added as he helped his younger sister up and started off back to the castle.

Prince Taichi Yagami was the next heir to the throne of his family. And since his 20th birthday is almost approaching, his parents offered him a ball where he may be able to choose a willing wife for himself. One thing hard for Taichi is that he is rather picky. But heck, who could blame him? He's the heir to the second biggest kingdom there is on the land. He couldn't just marry anyone... especially if he knows that that Princess is just after their wealth and fame.

Princess Hikari on the other hand, is Prince Taichi's younger sister. She is engaged to their cousin, Prince Takeru and will be getting married in a few more months. Princess Hikari and Prince Takeru had always been friends ever since childhood. That's why their parents engage them. This didn't seem to bother Hiraki at all... after all, she does love Takeru and so does he with her.

Unfortunately, Prince Takeru has no parents left. That's why his brother, King Yamato had assumed the throne even in an early stage. He is currently single-handedly ruling his kingdom and is, close friends with prince Taichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In a far away kingdom, there lived a young princess named, Sora. Her radiant orange hair that compares to the sunset and her eyes of blazing fire had always been the best attraction to her. She was the best of their kind. A product of loveliness and poise, of elegance and beauty.

Sora has her father by her side and the fact that she had grown up without a mother, made her somehow... close to the male species. Having a father and an adviser who always taught her of hunting, fighting and politics, Sora had no time to dwell on matters like beautification and of arts. Although this, Sora was still the most beautiful in her kingdom, even compared to ladies that were of rich nobility and high ranking.

Sora was rather... adventerous and full-spirited... even risky at times. But that never stopped King Takenouchi in loving his daughter. He loved Sora with all his heart and wouldn't give her up to anything. Because of this, everyone in the kingdom loved her even more.

She was their treasure...

She was their soon-to-be-queen...

"But Father!!!! Why must I attend to this ball!!!!?" Sora asked in desperation as she ran to her father.

"Sora try as you may... you've reached the proper age of at least going to balls." Sora's father argued back. Noting to himself on why he didn't pay attention to his friends of Sora not getting enough balls. "And where have you gone, this time?" he added.

"Ehehe..." Sora said as she tucked her hands at her back, trying to hide away the bow and arrow she was holding.

"You went hunting again?" Sora's father asked with an arched brow.

Sora timidly nodded. "But I love hunting, father!" she argued slightly. "You were the one who taught me." She added, knowing how she always win over this argument.

Sora's father laughed at Sora. He knew well enough that Sora's love and passion for hunting was his "mistake". "Where in 100 kingdoms can you find a princess who enjoys hunting instead of jewelry!?" His father asked with a proud smile.

Sora beamed at her father.

"But that doesn't mean you're safe from going to that ball." Sora's father said.

"What!? But Daddy..."

"Don't you daddy-daddy me... you're going to that party, Sora." The King said to his daughter.

"But, WHY!? At least answer me that!!! Surely you don't plan on disposing me already... right father?" Sora asked with a sad look on her face.

Sora loves her father very much and the plan of getting married pierced Sora's heart. For never will she dreamed of leaving her beloved father and kingdom. She knows well enough that getting married would mean getting away from this kingdom and staying at her husband's kingdom and not hers... and worse... being apart from her dear father.

Sora looked at her father as the king looked at her daughter back. "Right, father?" she asked once more.

The whole court turned silent.

"Your highness... surely you don't plan on making our dear princess leave us just yet" said one of the many people in the court. "Our dear princess has reached the age of getting married. It's time for her to come and gather herself to at least find a suitable king." One of the advisers said. "But our dear princess... please do not think that we want you away... we are also thinking of your benefit... for a princess that has reached more than a 20 may have a difficulty in finding her rightful husband and king." He added.

Sora took all these into account. She knew that what the adviser said are true and are actually right _'I have to remember that I am a Princess... and I will act with due respect and thought.' _Sora took in her courage and finally said, "I am greatly honored that you have thought of my benefit and I am truly grateful for all these as your princess I will do my best in doing the right thing for the kingdom"

Everyone in the court cheered.

"My daughter don't only think about the kingdom... also think about yourself" the king added.

Sora smiled and bowed. "Yes, my father."

-----------------------------------

"King Yamato of the Ishida kingdom has arrived." The commoner announced.

Yamato went down the red-carpeted stairs to where he was announced. Behind him was his younger brother, Takeru. Before Yamato could even reach the last step, Taichi came running towards him with a sword. Yamato, truly alert, raised out his sword and the two began to battle.

"Takeru!" Hikari called as she ran to his soon-to-be-husband and threw herself at him. For in Hikari's heart, Takeru is truly the one for her.

"Taichi, you're getting better and better each time we meet." Yamato said as their swords clashed. "Hah! I better be! I'm about to be king!" Taichi said proudly. "I heard." Yamato replied. "Tell me, my friend... have you found a queen yet?" he added. Taichi stopped as he slung his sword at his back. "Still no?" Yamato asked with a chuckle. "Feh! You're a king and you don't even have a queen. Don't question me, you fool!" Taichi said. "Well, at least I'm looking. Unlike someone I know, who doesn't." Yamato retorted.

Taichi sighed. "As much as I want to get married, my dear friend... I can't seem to find the right one. Believe me... I lone to have a family on my own... and a queen to be by my side and help me rule my kingdom with ease." Taichi replied as he walked off to the garden.

Yamato followed. "My friend... I am sure that the one for you will come but please you're always closing yourself towards others. Be open and surely, the person for you will open as well." Yamato said.

Taichi nodded. "Thank you, Yamato. This helped me greatly. I wish no more than your support." "In what? Finding a wife? Or ruling the kingdom?" Yamato teased. Taichi laughed. "I might say, both."

--------------------------

"Father... could I ask you a question?" Sora asked as she looked outside the carriage. "Yes, my daughter?" the king asked. "How will I know that the one for me is the right one? I mean... there are a lot of people out there" Sora explained. "You'll know him, my daughter... you'll know... just remember... it's your heart that matters" the king replied. Sora smiled. "Father, if I may, could I ask another question?" she asked. "Go ahead." the king answered. "Where will we be going?" Sora asked as she looked out of the window of the carriage.

"To the Yagami Kingdom he's a very close friend of mine and his son is looking for a queen since he's going to be a king in a short time." "I see... father try as I may, if I don't like him, will you be mad at me?" Sora asked. "No, my love... it's your choice not mine just remember, follow your heart." The king replied. Sora nodded and smiled, "Thank you, father."

------------------------------------

"The time has come to take what's mine soon, the Takenouchi kingdom will be mine and that princess will be in my arms just as her mother once was."

----------------------------------

"My son, come here." The King said as he motioned his hands towards Taichi.

"What is it, father?" Taichi asked as he followed his father's order and went towards him, fully clothed for the ball. "There is someone special I like you meet." "Really? Who?" Taichi asked, knowing that it's another princess. "She hasn't arrived yet. But I want you to pay a special attention towards her. Her father, is a very dear friend to me. He had helped me in my long journeys and it is my utmost wish to have a stable link between him and our kingdom. I believe you haven't seen her yet but I know that you have heard of her."

"And who may this young princess be?" Taichi asked, somewhat currious. He knows well enough that his father doesn't speak highly of such being if he doesn't like that person. This must be someone really important to him in order for such words.

"Her name is Sora of the Takenouchi Kingdom." The king said. "Wow... she's one princess you don't want to mess with, Tai." Yamato said. "You know her?" Tai asked. "Yep! Why, don't you?" Yamato asked. Taichi shook his head. "never heard of her either" he added.

The king and Yamato sweat dropped.

"You should be more aware of what's around you, Tai." Yamato said. Taichi shrugged. "What's special about her anyway?" "Princess Sora is known to be the goddess Artemis. Her skills in hunting, riding, swords and archery befalls than any other princess in the country. Her sense of judgment precedes anyone. She's a treasure, Tai." Yamato said. "If she's that important, then why don't you court her?" Taichi asked.

Yamato looked at Tai's father.

"Well, that's because my son... she's already engaged." The king said.

"Oh? Then why must I give special attention to her, then? I mean... she is engaged" Taichi asked.

"That's because you're her fiancé, Tai." Yamato said.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sora had fallen asleep during the journey. But the sudden halt of the carriage had bolted her up. The King looked around and asked to no one in particular, "What's going on?"

No answer was heard.

The king decided to go out of the carriage. As Sora started to follow, the King made a movement for her not to move. Sora just nodded back but her eyes told him to be careful. She can feel that something wrong would happen.

The King stepped out of the carriage and looked around, his eyesight adjusting to the darkness that was engulfing them. "My King." a man in the dark said as he held a shinny knife for the King to see.

The King drew out his sword and looked around for any more people. He saw that his two henchmen were already killed. "Who are you?! What do you want!?" the king asked.

"Have you forgotten about my father who you killed?" the man asked as he kept his face under his hood.

"I killed no one!" the king replied. But as the man stepped towards him, realization dawned.

"You… you're… you're" the king started to stutter as he backed off.

"Yes, your highness. I am the son of the real king. I am the true king!" the man said as his face was shown with the moonlight beams.

The king's eyes widened.

And Sora, went out of the carriage. "Father, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"My queen." the man said as he tried to approach the king and the princess.

"Sora, hurry! Run away!!!! Get away from this man!!! And whatever happens, don't listen to a word he says. You will believe no one… no one except yourself… hurry!!! Go!!!" The king assured as he pushed Sora off.

"But fa-"Sora tried to argue but was pushed off.

"GO!!!" the king demanded.

"But father, I-"Sora said.

"I order you, DO AS I SAY!" the king yelled.

Sora felt hot tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly carried her feet and ran through the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, you never told me that I had a fiancé!" Taichi said as he banged his fists onto the table.

"This engagement was long ago decided. When you turn 20 and have not found a wife yet, she, the heiress to the Takenouchi Kingdom shall become your bride" the king replied.

The queen entered.

"My husband… I have terrible news" she said.

"Nothing can be more terrible than this.." Taichi mumbled as he slowly slid off to his seat.

"My wife, that has to wait. Taichi has to understand-"

"This cannot wait, my beloved. Something terrible has happened." The queen said.

The king looked at his queen.

Even Taichi and Yamato looked at her.

"King Takenouchi has been assassinated… their carriage, was thrown on the road side and three lifeless bodies are dipped in puddles of blood"

"and the Princess… is she alright?" the king asked.

"She is nowhere to be found… she-"

"Taichi! Where are you going!?" Yamato yelled as he saw Taichi ran off.

The king smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness. I find it best to help Taichi." Yamato said.

"Yes, please." The king replied.

And Yamato left.

"My husband… what's happening? Sora has not yet known of the truth about her past and we are the ones who are supposed to tell her and Taichi. What if-"

"I don't think she is dead yet, my love. There are far more greater things to happen that has not yet occurred. Princess Sora is out there somewhere and Taichi is going to find her. For their fates are entwined."

"I hope so..." the queen mumbled as the king pulled her into an embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ran through the woods as fast as her feet can carry her.

"Father… please be alright" Sora mumbled in between her pants.

Her eyesight adjusted to the darkness and when all seemed all right, she slowed down.

She knew that this wasn't her style. She never ran off from a battle. But when she saw the terrifying man and the look on her father's eyes, she just had to take off and leave.

Her heart thumping wildly, Sora rested herself on a tree.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps closing into her.

Sora looked around and controlled her breathing, not to let the one following her know her presence. She quickly hid behind a bush and looked across the forest, seeing if there are any movements.

She found some movements from the right and she lowered her head.

"Come out, come out wherever you are princess… I know you're here so don't hide" the man said. His voice was of those of dark and eerie his voice was cold and demanding

Sora had stay put on her position but her heart was thumping really fast.

"Found you!" the man said as strong arms wrapped around the Princess's neck and the knife was directly in front of her throat.

"Move and I shall have you killed." The man said.

Sora could hear his breathing over her shoulders and the movements the man was doing around her waist, made her disgusted.

One arms was around her neck with the knife. While the other was moving it's way around her waist and going to her breasts.

"You're beautiful, my queen" he said as he buried his face within Sora's neck and planted little kisses.

"Where's my father?" Sora asked.

"Your no-good-excuse of a father is lying where he truly belongs… on the ground!" the man said, following it with laughter.

Sora had enough of her attitude. She held the man's left arm that was holding a knife, and threw him unto the ground. And with all her might she ran off again. Tears were streaming down her face. Not because of fear of death… but fear of being alone. Her father was just killed by that man and her thoughts can stop swirling as her greatest fear had come true

Sora finally got off from the forest and ended up in a road. She looked to the right, then to the left. Not knowing where to go.

Suddenly, the man too came out of the forest and held a sword up to her. "I had enough of you, princess. You will do as I say and come with me and bring me to my rightful place as king and every night, you will be reminded that you are my queen. Whether you like it or not." He said.

Sora's eyes darted with anger at him as she picked a stick up and aimed it at him.

"a stick? What can you do with a stick?" the man asked with a laugh.

"You'll see." Sora said angrily as she charged forward at the man, fighting head to head with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taichi, slow down!" Yamato called up from behind as his horse tried to follow Taichi.

Taichi didn't slow down. But eventually, Yamato caught up.

"What got you so worked up? I thought you were-"

"I wasn't. but the thought of my future queen being in danger frightens me." Taichi replied.

"But you haven't met her yet, Taichi." Yamato explained.

"I don't care. Even if I had met her or not, she is still my queen." Taichi replied.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have. For one thing, I don't care if I love her or not anymore. All I care about is being king and having a queen. The rest, it's history." Taichi replied as he sped up more.

Yamato was lagging behind with a great question mark on his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Sora and the man was still not done. Sora had wounded the man on his right arm where a gush can be seen. But unfortunately, Sora too, was wounded on her left foot that was stabbed by the sword.

Sora could feel her head spinning as blood came oozing out of her leg.

She could hear thunder and the night became darker.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you for killing my father!!!" Sora cried out as she charged at him once more.

The man stepped back and was about to hit Sora by her abdomen with the sword but she shielded herself with the wooden stick she had. But it made the stick snap into two and made her fall backwards.

"You'll be mine!" the man yelled as he was about to plunge the sword into Sora.

Sora closed her eyes and waited for the metal to come in contact with her skin. Nevertheless, it didn't happen. All she heard was a clang of metal and she opened her eyes.

There, in front of her stood a man with princely clothes and a sword that protected both her and him.

Sora tried to open her eyes but soon, the dizziness invaded her and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Who the hell are you!?" the man asked angrily.

"Her knight in shining armor." Taichi replied as he pushed the man back using his sword.

The rain started to pour down and the man looked at Taichi.

"You'll pay for interfering with me, Prince Taichi." The man said.

Taichi smirked, "We'll see about that." He said as he positioned himself once more.

But before he could do anything else, the man put his sword up and a crash of lightning appeared before him.

The man had disappeared and so did his frightened horse than went galloping off.

Taichi threw a curious look. "That man was a magician?" he asked with a stunned face.

He suddenly remembered the princess and quickly bent down towards her.

All he saw was a beautiful face and when he carried her to his arms, he could feel the soft creamy skin of the princess.

The rain started to pour much harder and Taichi looked around. He suddenly heard a rumble and looked to his left to see an avalanche. "I better get us out of here before we end up dead!" he said as went into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Slowly, Sora opened her eyes to see a glimpse of a sleeping figure by the wall of a warm cave. Hey eyesight adjusted to the surroundings and slowly, she sat up and looked around. Her clothes were being dried up near the fire. On instinct, she quickly tried to cover her half-naked body but found it inevitable since there were no scarps of garment that were dry to cover her.

Although that, her eyes wandered to the man who had rescued her. She hated the thought of being rescued and treated like a damsel in distress…well, even if she really was. Sora saw the man who had saved her, at the same state, as she was, half-naked with only his pants on.

Sora looked at her knight in shining armor in full admiration. His bare chest that went up and down made Sora's heart throb faster. Something inside of Sora made her want to actually thank this man for saving her. Even if she was never one to do so, she felt that this man… deserves it.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the man. Once inches away from him, she drew close to him that she could even hear his breathing. Sora slowly brushed away the chestnut locks that had fallen around her saviors' face. But before she can do anything else, a strong yet firm grip held Sora's hands. And when she looked up, she met eye to eye with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Taichi opened his eyes, eager to see where those soft caresses came from. He could feel the warmth and care of the delicate hands that had been brushing his face and the sweet smell that's lingering around.

When Taichi opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of blazing ruby eyes that showed so much love and care.

"Princess Sora?" he asked.

Sora slowly nodded.

Taichi's heart began to do flip-flops. This woman in front of him was his soon-to-be-queen. Well, there were a lot of times that his parents have set him up already. But this… woman in front of her was different. Sure, his mother's taste on women were great. But something about them totally bore him off. He doesn't seem to be interested in any of them. But here she was… Princess Sora. Someone he had just met, yet… as if he's known her for eternity. This goddess… this fairy… this… this innocent soul was going to be his queen! _I don't mind if I'm marrying you, Sora. _

"I'm Prince Taichi of the Yagami Kingdom… I am pleased to meet you." He said politely as he gave her his charming smile.

Sora gave a small laugh that made Taichi's heart beat faster.

If her small laughter can make his heart do this, what more can it do if she kissed him!?

Sora and Taichi didn't stop staring at each other until Sora finally had let go of Taichi's hold of her hand, reazling that both of them were in an indecent state.

"Thank you for saving me." Sora said as she quietly walked away to the other side of the cave.

Taichi immediately stood up and followed her, "The pleasure's all mine, my Princess. It is my duty as your-soon-to-be-husband to actually protect you and-"

Before Taichi could even continue, Sora's head whipped to his direction, "Your what?" she asked.

Taichi dreaded this. For the first time in his whole entire life, he had actually fallen in love with this goddess in front of him and yet, she may not even feel the same way!

Taichi tried to remain calm. "You and I are engaged, Princess Sora. Our fathers…"

Taichi related to her the whole story but Sora wasn't actually listening.

'_No wonder… What I heard among the advisers the other day was indeed true then. This man here… is really my soon-to-be-husband…'_

Sora tried to examine Taichi from head to toe.

She blushed.

She never saw a half-naked man before…. And the mere sight of him, made her heart melt into pieces. She couldn't understand why but this was only the first time she had seen Taichi but to her, it seemed like she had known him for the longest time. For that, Sora is actually willing to already give up her life for him.

"Sora, are you listening?" Taichi asked.

Sora snapped away from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am." She lied.

"And I understand." She added.

Taichi couldn't believe his ears. "So… you're actually agreeing to marry me…?" he asked.

Truthfully, Sora still wanted to know more about Taichi but she couldn't give the right words to say.

Taichi seemed to understand her discomfort. "Don't worry, Princess. There's still plenty of time… we could still get to know each other…" Taichi said as he walked towards Sora.

They were facing each other and Sora looked into Taichi's eyes just as Taichi was looking into hers. Suddenly, Taichi pulled Sora into a tight embrace.

Sora wanted to protest but her, being in his arms looked so right…and felt so right too. "You're getting cold…" Taichi whispered on her ear.

Sora couldn't reply after that.

She had a lot of suitors before and she turned all of them down. It always angered her when someone would try and get close to her but with this man… she couldn't say no. it was as if it was destiny that told them to be together.

And yes, she couldn't resist.

Taichi on the other hand, didn't know what came to him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to embrace the woman in front of him. Her shivering fragile body called to his senses and yet, he responded. Taichi didn't know what to do next.

"Where are they!?" The Queen asked as she paced back and forth.

Hikari, who was in the room with her, watched her mother paced to and fro. By her side, was her fiancé, Prince Takeru.

"Don't worry, my Queen. I am sure Taichi and the Princess is alright." Yamato said as he looked outside the window.

Ever since last night, the rain hasn't stopped.

"It would be days before it would be safe for our men to go out, mother. It is best we wait." Hikari said with a small smile of comfort.

"And besides, mother. You know big brother… he's careful enough to handle his own." Hikari added.

This didn't ease the queen one bit.

"I know Taichi can handle himself, Hikari. But what I worry about is the man who attacked the King of Takenouchi Kingdom and Sora. I know well enough that… this wouldn't be looking good… I am sure of it, he's back… just like he said he would." The Queen answered.

Hikari, Yamato and Takeru threw confused glances at each other.

--

Taichi's mind was already awake but somehow, his eyes wouldn't open. Last night, he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt that there was this beautiful angel inside his arms. He was afraid that once he opened his eyes and found that his angel was just another dream, he would die… he wanted to see those glittering ruby eyes that held so much passion and fire, those soft delicate skin that touched his soul and the flaring hair that mystified him so much.

He wanted to see her.

He needs to see her again.

Taichi slowly opened his eyes and gazed down. Right enough, in his arms was Sora… cradled in his arms with a soft smile.

Taichi couldn't be happier than that.

Slowly, Sora started to wake up.

"Good morning…" Taichi whispered.

Sora almost jumped up from surprise but slowly smiled.

'If this is going to be my everyday routine once I become King, then I wouldn't complain one single bit.' Taichi thought.

"I think our clothes are dry." He said as he looked over the clothes that were near the fire.

Sora nodded and sat up.

Taichi got up and picked Sora's dress, then handling it to her.

"I'm sorry if I took off your clothes without permission but you were soaked wet and I was worried you'd get sick." Taichi said.

Sora nodded.

"Thank you for your concern." She replied as she moved to a corner and started to put her dress on.

Taichi did the same.

When he was done, "I'll go have a look around to find some food. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he rushed out of the cave not letting Sora say another word about it.

Sora looked at where Taichi disappeared. She couldn't help what to think about him. All she knew was that the mere thought of him made her heart pound.

Although it was the first time Sora had felt this way about a guy, she couldn't help but feel afraid as well. These emotions she was having were making her very afraid of what to do.

'This isn't like you, Sora…. You shouldn't be afraid of anything.' She thought mentally as she sat down by the fire and watched it dance.

She suddenly remembered her father… her father was dead… killed by that heartless man who claims her to be his queen.

'I don't belong to anyone…' she thought miserable as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sora didn't want to cry… she was afraid to cry. Everyone in her kingdom knows Sora well. They never saw her afraid of anything, the darkness, wild beasts… no… she was the bravest and strongest of them all. But what they don't know is that Sora has an immense deep pride inside of her. She never wanted to be alone… never want to be apart from anyone she loves…

That's her greatest weakness.

'Father… how I miss you so…' she cried inside.

She heard dragging footsteps and in moments later, Taichi appeared with some fruits. He sat beside Sora and handed her one.

"I was able to pick these up for you…" Taichi said.

Sora looked closely at the fruit.

"You can't eat this one, Prince Taichi… it's-"

"Please call me Tai…" Taichi said.

"Tai." Sora corrected.

"I believe you can't eat this yet… it's still unripe." Sora said as she looked at the yellow gold fruit in her hands.

Taichi chuckled to himself as a small tint of red can be traced.

"Sorry… I don't know how to pick up fruits…" he said apologetically.

"Here… there must be some ripe ones here." He embarrassedly said as he gave all the fruits he picked to Sora.

Sora took a close look on each and in the end, laughed.

"hey, what's with the laughing?" Taichi asked, a bit offended.

"I'm sorry to have offended you, Tai. But you see… none of these fruits are ripe. They're all still young and can't be eaten…" Sora said in between her laughter.

Taichi cursed inside of him for not listening to his biology teacher.

"Well.. I was never a nature person." He said a bit annoyed.

Sora laughed louder.

For a while, Taichi stared at Sora but slowly, he too began to laugh.

"Takenouchi Kingdom is a place surrounded by nature. Inside of our territory, nearly ½ of it is nature itself. My father always said that it is safe to be close with nature since we all came from there." Sora said.

Taichi nodded.

"My Kingdom may be a little different from yours, Sora. You see… my father wants to improve financially. That's why we're more of an urban civilization." Taichi explained.

Sora gave a thought.

"I see… my father used to tell me how great your father was in ruling his kingdom. He is very wise and very fair towards matters of politics. How about you, Tai? Do you like politics?" Sora asked.

Taichi's face grew red.

"Tai?" Sora called again.

"Oh. Uhm, politics…? Uh…. Well…. Um…"

"didn't study huh?" Sora asked playfully.

Taichi slowly nodded with his hand at the back of his head, scratching.

Sora laughed once more.

"Don't worry. I don't listen to my history teacher as well." She said.

Taichi laughed with her.

Finally, someone who he could be comfortable with! All the girls he met always liked someone who knows everything. The world, the history, the politics, economics' ups and downs. If they're not talking about that, they'll talk about dresses and jewels. But Sora…

"I always thought that it wouldn't be too important. I mean, what happened has happened. What's the point of studying them again if you know that the times before aren't like the times today, right?" Taichi asked.

"Exactly!!" Sora pointed out.

"I used to snake out of my teacher's lecture and head to the garden at the castle. I'll hide on top of this tree that no one could climb except me." Sora said in a soft whisper.

Taichi smiled. "In my case, I ran away as fast as I could and hide in the kitchen."

Sora laughed louder.

"In the kitchen? Why in the kitchen?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't laugh if I tell you this…?" Taichi asked in a hoarse whisper.

Sora nodded eagerly as she leaned close to Taichi.

"I like to cook."

"There. I said it. Now, don't laugh, okay?" Taichi added immediately.

Sora smiled…. A smiled so genuine that made Taichi blush so furiously.

"Really, Tai?" she asked.

"Yah." Taichi replied.

Never in her whole life had Sora heard someone to know how to cook. Most of the men he knew were gallant men in swords and armors.

"That's so nice. Would you cook me something good when I come to your kingdom?" Sora asked.

This made Taichi's heart glow.

"No problem! I can cook any dish!! Just name, it Sora!" Taichi said.

Sora clapped in joy for his answer as both of them continued to laugh.

Sora was so comfortable with Taichi. Just as Taichi was with Sora. He doesn't know what to do next as silence entered their cave.

Taichi instinctively stood up and Sora's head whipped to the entrance of the cave. Both of them heard something outside.

The rain hasn't still stopped and it was too misty to be able to figure out what's beyond.

Taichi took hold of his sword and let Sora stay at the back of him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of light came pass Taichi. The next thing he knew, Sora was on the ground with a white fur creature on top of her.


End file.
